


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 1

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [1]
Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 1

一

雨下了整夜，直到清晨时分才堪堪停下。太阳仍然躲在乌云的后边，遥远的边际出现了条七色的彩虹。

呼吸机发出刺耳的警告声，躺在病床上的女人瘦得脱了型，两颊深深地凹陷下去。氧气面罩上的水蒸气逐渐消失，护士急匆匆地在纸上记下了时间。

“我们尽力了。”

带着口罩的医生走出来，对旁边高大的男人说道。

李赫宰不知所措地坐在蓝白色的长椅上，身上穿着件旧校服，双目无神地盯着手术室上方夺目的绿色灯牌。

“走了，赫宰，”男人走过来，试图拉起他的手，“你也听见了吧，后面的事儿我会处理的。你先和司机回家吧。”

半大的少年没有说话，他抠着手指上的倒刺，饶有兴趣地观察着血液从苍白的皮肤下面一点点渗出来。

司机走上前来拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，恭敬地弯下腰去，低声劝道：“大少爷，别再倔着了。”

男人并没有那么多的耐心，他和司机耳语几句后就跟着助理离开了。李赫宰望着空荡荡的医院走廊，心里一时五味杂陈。

“叔叔，我能再见我妈妈最后一面吗。”

少年独特的清脆声音叫司机不忍心把真相说出口来，可他不敢违背老板的命令，只好摇摇头，从心里找出句最温柔的拒绝来，“会见到的。”

奔驰车里的装饰简单却奢华，柠檬味的清新剂遮去了真皮座位那股子难闻的味道。高速栏杆外是荒芜的野地，一个个风动发电机支棱在其中，透着股诡异的美感。

眼前是片豪华的别墅区，和李赫宰从小长大的地方差别很大。穿着制服的保安朝他们挥了挥手，正对着的是个巨大的喷泉，上面站着一个神似自由女神的雕塑。

“大少爷……”

司机正要开口嘱咐什么，李赫宰烦躁不安地打断了他的话，“别叫我少爷了，我不是什么少爷不少爷的。叫我赫宰就行了。”

“啊，赫宰，这边离你本来的学校太远了，你爸爸已经给你办好新的入学手续了，和你弟弟在同一所私立中学。”

车窗被放下了一半，小区的绿化很好，单行车道边种满了各式各样的花和树，草坪上有几位打扮时髦的妇人牵着狗，交谈玩闹着。

正值冬去春来的季节，路边的梅花开得很是鲜艳，散发着清淡的香气。

“到了，”司机为李赫宰拉开了车门，“这就是你的新家了。”

映入眼帘的是栋欧式风格的三层别墅，大门上精雕细刻着些类似于古代壁画的东西，每扇窗户上都镶着金边，华丽却又不烂俗。

门被从里面推开，站在门口的是名雍容华贵的妇人，看年龄不过四十上下。

她笑吟吟地朝李赫宰招了招手，声音很是甜美动人，“你就是赫宰吧？快进来？”

李赫宰瞬时脱去了方才那层冷漠孤僻的外表，彬彬有礼地上前和妇人握了握手。

“您好，以后麻烦您多照顾了。”

“嗨，都是一家人，说什么客气话呢，”她趁李赫宰进屋的空当深呼了口气，努力掩饰着内心深处的慌张，“累了吧？这地方哪都好，就是有点远。但你别担心，这不缺你们年轻人玩乐的地方。家里什么都有，不知道的问我就行，或者……”

实木楼梯上走下来一位瘦弱的少年，瞪着双清明的眼睛打量着正在换鞋的人，“妈妈，他是？”

妇人搓了搓手，帮两人介绍道：“这是你哥哥，李赫宰。赫宰，他叫东海，比你小半岁。”

李赫宰冷冷地勾起了嘴角，语气却是亲切而又和蔼，“是我弟弟啊。你好啊，东海。”

李东海没说话，转身上了楼，只给李赫宰留下一个背影。

“妈，我不喜欢家里有别人。”

妇人有些过意不去，自来熟地拉着李赫宰往里走，“我们家东海哪儿都好，就是有点儿，怎么说呢，认生。你别怪他啊，熟了就好了。”

“不会的，哥哥让着弟弟，天经地义嘛。”

复仇计划比想象中开始的还要更顺利呢。李赫宰瞥了眼黑色大理石地板，匿笑了下。


End file.
